


I wish he was mine.

by ZeCrazyWeirdo



Series: JayDick fanfiction [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alpha Jason Todd, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Bottom Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/F, F/M, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Other, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Top Jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeCrazyWeirdo/pseuds/ZeCrazyWeirdo
Summary: After the death of Jason Todd, Dick Grayson left the manor to live with his best friend Wally west for the time they both have enough money to have an house of their own. Bruce adopted Tim Drake and he became Robin, Dick and Wally team up when they would go on patrol , Dick did meet Tim he was living with him and Bruce before he moved out. Then Red Hood start showing up. Tim became Red Robin after a while when Bruce meet his real son and he became Robin. In Day Dick spent most of his day with Wally, Barbara, Kori and Roy.  Nightwing chasing Red Hood, While Red hood is trying to kill the Joker. "i wish he was mine" said Red hood looking down at Nightwing who was fighting some bad guys off.





	1. i wish he was mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first story on here, i did make other story on other thing, but i hope you like it and i will make more story in the future and get better
> 
> Note at the end

Dick and Wally were playing video games in their living room of their house then Dick phone started ringing it was Roy phone number that appeared on his phone, he answered his phone "Hey Dude, so it have been a long time since we saw each other and i thought why don't we do like in the old times, have a weird sleep over and play video games all night." he heard Roy voice. "You never did like a sleep over but sure i guess, we didn't talk since the fight with Deathstroke, you can bring Conner with you. We went shopping earlier so we have many snacks" responded Dick, it was weird for Roy to ask that. Roy would always try finding an excuses to not come to their sleep over when they were teens and now they are adults. When he hang up he got a text from Tim his younger brother:  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Coffee addict: Dick... I'M DONE!  
Dildo: what happend?  
Coffee addict: So like you know Damian is always trying to kill me but now he send Titus after me!  
Dildo: you know little d hate you  
Coffee addict: i know but sending the BatDog!!! and Steph invited me to her girl party with Babs and Cass but i don't want to be alone with them.  
Dildo: First i think little d only hate you, he accept my hugs!  
Dildo: second, your dating Steph so what could go wrong?  
Coffee addict: well being stuck with her all night!? can't you like come over, i know babs wanted to invite you.  
Dildo: well i can't Roy and Conner are coming over for a boys night by playing video game all night.  
Coffee addict: can me and the girls come over too? for a bigger group? it will be fun.  
Dildo: well that mean we will need 2 rooms for everyone to sleep in for the boys and then the girls!?  
Coffee addict: why don't you sleep with the boys in Wally room and the girls take your room  
Dildo: because... once we tried that while you were on patrol... and Cass found something personnel  
Coffee addict: then everyone in your room? and the girls in wally room... wait that's a bad idea.  
Dildo: Or the girls can get the living room and the boys get the room so nothing personnel get found.  
Coffee addict: what if they found weird movie :)))  
Dildo: oh come on Timmy!!! that's not funny it happen once! and that's it or nothing  
Coffee addict: oh no fun and Fine  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dick texted Roy telling about what happen then he got back to playing his game, some hour later everyone arrive and they got some pizza after a while they started playing truth or dare. "i will start" said Babs with a grin. Roy didn't want to play this game but he got drag into it. She look at everyone then took a deep breath and said "Dick Truth or Dare" she smiled "i want to start easy so Truth" he said, Tim pouted and said "your no fun Dick" Babs smiled "well this is going to be fun" she said "So Dick is it true from the rumors that your bi?" she added. Dick chuckle and said "Hun i'm sorry but i'm completely gay" at that moment Babs heart sank she had a crush on Dick since she meet him. They heard some "i knew it now ---- have to give me 5$"  
Dick grin and said "Then Roy truth or dare" Roy started laughing "Dare i'm not a chicken" he said "Well you took the wrong choice, welcome to hell" Tim said. Dick chuckle and said "Roy i dare you to kiss Wally" he had a huge grin on his face. Wally face turned red has a tomato, earning some cursed word from Roy but he still kissed Wally but turned into a 5 minute make out. "Woah i said a kiss not a full make out" said Dick, Roy pulled away blushing then he said "you will get my revenge but first little Timmy true or dare" Tim start looking around "Dare" he finally said. "i dare you to go in Dick room and find the most embarrassing thing you can find and take it downstairs" Roy said smirking, Dick had a panic look as he told Tim earlier Cass did found something. "Cass i would like to earn your help" Tim said, Cass got up and followed him into Dick room, they could hear Tim laughing then he got back downstairs hiding something behind him. "sadly i couldn't find what i was looking for but i found this" Said Tim showing a picture. Dick took the picture and putted in his back pocket blushing like crazy. "that was my revenge Dickie" said Roy, after an hour of playing and embarrassing everyone and finding out that Babs had a crush on Dick but they still are friends, they did some group and did different games, Roy, Wally and Conner went to play video games. While Tim and Dick went somewhere to talk and the girls started talking about other stuff too. The next morning Dick got woken up by his nightmare that he didn't have for so long, he look around his room. Tim was sleeping on the Floor with Steph cuddling next to him, Then it had Conner sleeping in the bean bag in the corner of the room. He move his head to see an figure standing in front of the window he knew who it was but he didn't want to wake up the others so he said quietly "what do you want Slade i told you million of time i will never join your team" Slade just laugh and said "not this time, now this time i will make you mine" the last word made shiver go threw his body, He got up fast grabbing the baseball bat by his door pointing it at Slade. "leave me alone you know it won't end well" said Dick. Slade laugh "but this time you weren't awake when i got here" he said at the same moment Dick fell on the floor passing out, Slade grabbed Dick sleeping body on his shoulder at the same time Tim got woken up by the sound of Dick body hitting the floor, He saw Slade opening the window with Dick on his shoulder. He got up fast and yelled "LET HIM GO SLADE!" that woke up everyone but the time Conner woke up Slade jumped off the window and ran away. Tim fell to the floor with tears almost falling out his face "he should have woke us up, now Slade took him" Conner putted a hand on Tim shoulder and said "no worries we will find him and i'm sure batman will help us" Steph was still sleeping but when everyone else ran inside the room she woke up. Some time later they were all at the dinning table drinking coffee talking about a plan then Tim got a call  
"Hello?" said Tim  
"master Tim" said the other voice  
"Alfred!" added Tim he knew he could tell alfred everything so he felt happy  
"Master Tim, the batcave just got a signal coming from you are you okay?" asked Alfred  
"no... Dick got kidnap by Slade" said Tim  
then he could hear Alfred talk with someone then Alfred said "Master Bruce want you to come back to the manor he wish to speak with you"  
"fine but i'm bringing some friends they were there when it happend" Tim said hanging up  
he look at everyone and went to get dress. They all left for the wayne manor, when they got their Damian ran outside with Titus following him, "i heard Grayson got kidnap tell me who did it and i will kill them" said Damian. Tim didn't respond he just continue walking towards the manor, when they got inside they saw Bruce sitting on the couch. "i know that they know that i'm batman but are you sure they will help find Dick?" asked Bruce. "We will! Dick is our friend" said Wally.

By that time somewhere hidden  
Dick woke up chained to a chair in a dark room with nothing in view just a door and some blood everywhere on the wall. The door swing open to reveal Slade who had took off his helmet, he had a smirk on his face he close the door and locked it, he started walking towards Dick who was trying to free himself when Slade was infront of his face the older man said "you know i was waiting for so long for this moment but the other time i took you, you were to young but now your have grown into a beautiful bird and old enough" it sent Shiver down Dick back. The smaller man spit in the taller one face "i will never do anything for you" said Dick. "Well you have no choice" said Slade wiping his face then he started kissing Dick trying to explore the younger man mouth by biting Dick lips but the younger one just kept trying to push the older man away. Slade stop and look at Dick saying "i will make you mine and you will join me" he took out a syringe out of his pocket, took of the thing that was protecting the needle then injected it inside Dick necks and putted a hickey on the other side of his neck then he left the room, While the smaller man fainted. When he woke up he saw Slade running in the room locking the door yelling something then saw him back away while the Door flew open to reveal Red hood that took out a gun and shoot Slade like million of time. Red hood start walking towards Dick who was chained up and he took off his helmet, Dick had tears falling down his cheek he couldn't get anything straight, Jason cutted the chain, took Dick phone and called Bruce telling him the location of Slade. He took Dick in his arm and left to his warehouse, he putted Dick on his bed and waited for Dick to completely wake up. When he was fully awake Dick cried again saying "...Jason i thought you died... then i'm alone.. and they never found me" Jason turned to look at Dick who was sitting in the bed now "don't worry, i'm sure they were looking for you, and i was dead but things happen and now i'm here, and i'm not a zombie!" said Jason who was walking towards the bed. "and i'm the one sent Roy to ask to do a sleep over with you and the others i heard some of deathstroke ninja talking about he was going to kidnap you" he added. Dick whipped his tears away and said "Jason, why did you never told me it was you" Jason sat down next to Dick and said "Well i was kinda stalking you at first and when i wanted to talk to you, you were busy... and i didn't want you to tell Bruce" Dick grunt and said "Slade injected me with something before he left" Jason growled "got dammit Dickie! he injected you with something that make your body to go in heat. I swear i should have killed him" Dick started panting as he said "it hurt" Jason started panicking "who was helping you during your heat before?" ask Jason. Dick look up into Jason eyes and said "i would just stay home and sleep all day" "well, Dickie like you already know i'm an alpha i can help you" said Jason "and i love you more then a brother" he added, Dick was still panting but he manage to say "yes please.. it hurt... i love you too" Jason took off his jacket "are you sure you want this? i just got back in your life" he ask Dick nodded while saying "i always love you and always will" Jason threw his jacket on the chair next to the bed taking his boots off getting on the bed. "so i heard Bruce got a replacement" Said Jason taking Dick shirt off . "well when he took Tim he found the batcave and wanted to help" said Dick trying to take Jason shirt off "well i saw there is an other Robin now?" Said the taller one taking the smaller one pants off, "his name is Damian and he hate Tim but he's Bruce real Son" said the smaller one all naked while the taller one was taking his boxer off. "i will think about telling the others that i'm alive" said Jason taking a bottle of lube from under the bed putting some on his hand .  
Putting some on his finger. Dick spread his legs as Jason put 1 finger inside to earn a moan from Dick then he started moving then he added another finger. "fuck you're so tight" said Jason adding another finger while trusting them in and out. "just.. fuck me already" said Dick moaning. "what did you say?" ask Jason taking his finger out, "please" added Dick. "fine then if that's what you ask for" said Jason taking his cock in his hand putting it in front of Dick hole before trusting in earning a grunt from Dick "y..your so big" Dick manage to say. He start to trust in earning Dick asking for more and faster and being a moaning mess. He got faster getting Dick legs on his shoulder and being face to face they would kiss sometime. Jason started making some hickeys on Dick neck. He started to hit his prostate so Dick cover his mouth and kept saying "oh gosh i'm close" Dick finally came then a moment after Jason came inside of Dick. He fell beside Dick pulling himself out, "you know it have been a long time since i wanted to make you mine" said Jason kissing Dick forehead "and i will go back to the manor but to only talk and i want you to come with me" he added but just to see Dick nod putting his head on Jason chest. "Jaybird why did you save me earlier and not just sent my location to the others?" asked Dick looking into Jason green eyes. "because i wanted to see you, save you, finally save someone before batman he didn't got their on time for me and i'm the man batman can't be so i got their before it was to late" said Jason closing his eyes but his phone started to blow up to see Roy made a group chat with him and other people.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Grumpy: Hood!!! HOOD!! answer this damn chat!  
Coffee addict: Roy who is Hood?  
Grumpy: my team mate and my roommate.  
Soup: why did you have to change my name to soup?  
Coffee addict: you can't deny you like it.  
BatGril: is hood Red hood?  
Grumpy: Yees! and he's the one who save Dick.  
Spoiler alert: Why couldn't it be like a girl who got to kick that bitch ass.  
The coolest: did you heard Bruce he found Slade DEAD  
Hood: you like my present?  
Grumpy: HOOD!! you killed him?  
Coffee addict: Dick tried many time so how?  
Hood: i got some bullet made to kill him made by him.  
BatGril: How is Dick? he's on the group right?  
Hood: he's fine he just injected with something so he need to rest.  
Grumpy: Hood have a heart???!!! and i thought you were a zombie!  
Hood: HEY! stop what that. Yes i do care okay?  
Coffee addict: but who is hood actually? like if he know Roy then he should tell us who he is and we will tell who we are!  
BatGril: yES!  
Hood: someone else start.  
Grumpy: Roy know as Red Arrow  
Soup: Conner kent/Kon-EL know as SuperBoy  
Coffee addict: is this safe?  
Grumpy: Yes  
Coffee addict: Tim Drake know as Red Robin  
The coolest: Cassandra Cain one of the Batgirl  
BatGril: Barbara Gordon know as Batgirl  
Spoiler Alert: WhaT? oh Stephanie brown know as Spoiler  
Dildo: I'M ALIVE! hood took my phone away but i got it. Dick Grayson know as Nightwing  
Hood: did you took my helmet?  
Dildo: it's going down the toilet :)))  
Coffee addict: what is happening?  
Grumpy: just got back to the warehouse and Hood is trying to break open the bathroom door.  
Batgril: so who's hood?  
Grumpy: Hood tell them.  
Hood: HEy this dick i stole his phone.  
Grumpy: come one Dick!  
Hood: fine hereishngfjsbg  
Hood: fine i'm back and i'm Jason Todd know as Red hood. Happy Roy?  
Coffee addict: JaSoN?! i thought you were dead!  
Hood: short long story i got brought back and if you dare tell Bruce i will drown Dick. i will tell him myself.  
Coffee addict: fine  
Dildo: so I'm lock inside the closet so i can't tell anyone my sexuality anymore then  
Grumpy: did that injection thing got Dick high or something?  
Coffee Addict: nope he is always weird  
Spoiler alert: Cass Tim groupchat now

Secret Group chat with the best people:  
Soup Lover: why did you change my nickname???  
Cass Lover: Tim we have to breakup i like cass...  
Soup Lover: it's fine Steph, i will accept you the way you are and we are still friend!  
Cass Lover: Thank you so much Tim  
Steph Lover: why am i in here?  
Cass Lover: Tim now is your chance you can get yourself a boyfriend!  
Soup lover: Wait What?!

Group  
Grumpy: so i have no idea where Jason and Dick are and i look in every closet, every room everywhere!!!  
Spoiler Alert: Everyone! i have an annoucement!  
Dildo: I'M HERE!  
Soup: ?  
Batgril: my ears are all yours  
Hood: here?  
Spoiler Alert: so me and Tim broke up but he's fine with it we are still friend but a month ago i found out i was in love with Cass and now we are dating!  
Dildo: Congratz can i be the maid of honor?  
Spoiler Alert: YES!  
The coolest: sure  
BatGril: i thought it was me!  
Dildo: Too late! and Tim will be my maid of honor i'm getting married with No one :)))  
Coffee addict: Dick where are you?  
Dildo: you know where the old treehouse was and we were talking about the place well sadly i'm not there.  
Coffee addict: Dick are you okay?  
Dildo: Yes why?  
Coffee addict: get to the manor pls.  
Dildo: no.  
Dildo left the chat  
Coffee addict: i'm going to find him and i think it did got him high he would always text alfred if something happen \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tim got off his phone took his jacket and ran outside but he left a note for the rest of the bat fam to see. He got on his bike and started riding to the secret cave Tim founded Dick crying their 3 years ago. He putted his bike on a tree and started walking towards the entrance of the cave, he took his phone and activated the light.


	2. WHAT!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce secretly dating Clark? lying to the kids about what he is, he's actually not an Alpha!? Tim falling in love with Conner!? i don't get it anymore!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 :))) hope you enjoy this chapter

Tim walk inside the dark cave but they were no light, the little couch they brought inside was empty the bean bag that was Dick favorite Empty everything was empty. He got back on his phone to tell the others.

\---------------------------------------------  
Coffee addict: so let's just say that where i thought Dick was is empty and he doesn't respond to my call or Alfred call so i'm adding Alfred in here.  
Coffee addict added Alfred  
Grumpy: and why did you have to add him?  
Coffee addict: i don't know  
Grumpy changed Alfred nickname to The Best One  
Hood: well if he isn't there then go look for him?  
Soup: wasn't Jason with him earlier?  
Hood: i was but he hitted me with something then ran off i think it got him high or maybe oh wait... it's my fault  
Grumpy: what happend?  
Hood: so you know i like putting alcohol in my coffee right. Well i was making coffee and accidentally putted alcohol in his.  
Coffee addict: and you don't get drunk?  
Hood: use to it.  
The Best One: i suggest you go looking for him around the place you are in and master Tim maybe where last time you found him.  
Coffee addict: OH YEAH good idea!  
Grumpy: he is not with us.  
Hood: thanks god he didn't find out who i was.  
Soup: Tim send me your location i'm coming with you.  
Coffee addict: meet me in front of the manor.  
Soup: okay  
\------------------------------------------  
Tim start walking towards the manor remembering the last time Dick was drunk

Flash back

It was a night were it wasn't raining in Gotham it was a great night. Tim wanted some coffee has he was looking for Dick around town, the Tim horton (it's only in Canada but who cares) came in his view he open the glass door that lead inside, the coffee smell hit his nose making him smile, he step closer inside the little shop hearing the little group on side talking, he then notice Dick sitting at a table at the end of the shop with coffee in his hand face on the table . He order his caramel ice cap then walk towards the table, sat down in front of his older brother. "Dick i have been looking for you everywhere" said Tim poking Dick head. Dick mumbles something then look up at Tim, "i was looking for you i kept asking to see you but they said they were no Tim here" said Dick taking a sip of his Coffee. "your drunk let's get you back to the manor" said Tim getting up.

End of the flash back

He arrive in front of the manor seeing Connor waiting for him, when he got closer he wave at Connor who start walking towards Tim, He explain everything to Conner while they were walking towards the little coffee shop when they enter they could hear his voice "I WANT TO SEE TIMOTHY! i'm sure you have a Tim!!! ComE oN!!!" they could hear him. Tim facepalm and put his hand on Dick shoulder that made him jump he dragged him away while Conner talked to that traumatize girl, at the same time they got some coffee. They got Dick to calm down now they were on the bench at a park with Dick Sleeping, head on Tim shoulder. Tim and Conner were talking while they were waiting for someone to come and get them. Well the chat was blowing up so they choose to go see what was happening.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Grumpy: Soooo i was chilling there and Jason ran in the living room with a fucking monkey on his head and his gun in hand screaming "they were a monkey in my closet"  
Spoiler alert: A monkey??  
Flash Jr: i ask to join this group didn't think it will be that crazy, and i think maybe it's damian monkey?  
The coolest: why would he have a monkey?  
Batgril: already have a train dog ready to kill Tim. a cat name Alfred. what else could he have? A horse? an elephant? a crocodile... wait i said nothing i just saw Damian walking a crocodile.  
Grumpy: i think he have a Zoo.  
Coffee addict: me and soup found Dick, he's sleeping now.  
Grumpy: where are you?  
Soup: we are Gotham central park  
The Best one: i can come pick you up if you wish.  
Coffee addict: no need and i think he's the only one using dots at the end of his text....  
Hood: okay so the monkey ran away and now i'm outside and i just saw something you will never guess.  
Batgril: Damian being nice?  
Spoiler alert: Roy making out with Wally? wait that happen already, so um.. the sun?  
Flash Jr: Walking Alfred Cookies that are taking over the world?  
Coffee addict: you finding a girl friend?  
Soup: alien? oh wait it's possible  
Hood: Tim first i may have find my self someone so now you are kinda the only single one  
Coffee addict: Nope Dick is single, Damian is single, Bruce is single  
Hood: i don't think Dick is single and Bruce too, i saw him passing in front of the ware house in clark kent arms  
Coffee addict: Wait What!!!  
Batgril: now i will get 10$  
Spoiler alert: -10$  
The coolest: -10$  
Coffee addict: +10$  
Soup: it's getting cold can someone come and get Dick.  
Coffee addict: we don't want to bring him to his house or manor or soup house first not his house because who knows maybe slade is actually not dead, second not the manor because Dick said he wanted to know before he end up there and last not soup house because nope  
Hood: i'm on my way  
Coffee addict: i will finally see you after all those YeArS  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tim put his phone away and took a sip of his hot coffee he could feel his cheek burning up when his hand brush Conner hand by accident they lock eyes but they heard the sound of a motorcycle they look behind them to see Red Hood on his motor cycle. He got off took his helmet off, his black hair falling out of his helmet the white strip of hair falling in front of his eyes. "You can go act lovey dovey somewhere else i'm taking Dick" said Jason putting his helmet on his motorcycle walking over to the bench.  
"it's not like i like.. him" said Tim blushing. "they all know you crush for each other" said Jason grabbing Dick on his shoulder. "now you can go back home and make out i got this" said Jason putting Dick in front of his on his motorcycle before putting his Helmet on and driving off, when he got back to the warehouse Roy was no where to be seen so he took Dick to his Room change him into a shirt that he could sleep in then he got into his own pjs before going under the warm blankets to get cuddle by Dick. The next morning Dick was still sleeping so he got on his phone to check how everyone was doing.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Coffee addict: i bet 20$ that Jason and Dick will start dating soon  
Batgril: and i bet 5$ they already fuck once  
Spoiler alert: i bet 10$ that Jason like Roy and Dick like wally.  
The coolest: why bets?  
Coffee addict: it's fun and we are going to get rich  
Grumpy: well i bet that Steph will loose 10$  
Hood: i bet that they you should all shut the fuck up  
The best one: language  
Hood: like why do you care about our love life? Roy is like so in love with Wally.  
Hood: and like why would you care if i would date Dick?  
Coffee addict: i would won a bet and Bruce would be so mad :)))  
Hood: well he lied to us he use something to block his scent so we don't know if he's actually a Alpha but yesterday we could smell his scent and Clark is an Alpha while Bruce is a fucking omega he lied to us  
Coffee addict: he adopted 2 alpha 1 beta and 1 omega  
Batgril: GUYS so like i got the best idea why don't we have a party with the justice league we will drag them into it and we could play truth or dare and wonder woman will have her way to make sure we don't lie :)  
Coffee addict: hELL YEAH and we will know if we won our bet.  
Spoiler alert: get ready me and babs are going to ask Bruce to get the league while you ask the other kids/teen/adults idc anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it got a lot of texting but next chapter no texting but only at the beginning and like it will be Easter it will be special and i will add more characters but too bored to add them to the list so deal with it. i hope you like it and see you in the net chapter :)


	3. Parteh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little group drag the justice league into a little party that will end up making drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... I'm like so sorry.... i wanted to upload on Easter but didn't have time then after Easter i didn't finish it then i forgot about it and yesterday i got back on the computer after a week and 5 days and i saw in the google search "A03" and that made me remember about this chapter.

Batgril: we got slap  
Spoiler alert: but it was worth it  
Batgril: they accepted  
Spoiler alert: because Diana made them accept  
Dildo: what cha talking about?  
Batgril: we are making a party with everyone  
Dildo: when?  
Batgril: today the league is helping us putting everything in place  
coffee addict: slept well Dick?  
Dildo: yes why?  
Coffee addict: with Jason  
Dildo: WTf  
Coffee addict: don't deny it you did.  
Hood: got a problem with that?  
Coffee addict: my 2 adopted brother together yEs  
Hood: then fuck off  
Coffee addict: i was joking i ship it!!! now here 60$ here i come  
Batgril: 5$ here i come but i need to give 20$ to Tim  
Spoiler: Fuck -45$ i need to give 20$ to tim 5 to Babs and 10 to both because of my bet  
Hood: well suck to be you because i woke up seeing an angel cuddling me.  
Grumpy: Jason being Soft...  
Coffee addict: it's because Dick is there with him making Jason die. So Roy if something happen tell us the tea  
Grumpy: Hell Yea and it will be blackmail  
Spoiler alert: Guys meet us at the manor at 4pm party gonna be Awesome!!!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time skip to 3:55pm brought to you by Jason being a softy

Dick and Jason were at Dick house, he was getting ready while Jason was waiting for him sitting down at the table. They had to stop there because Dick didn't had more clothes and Jason clothes were too big. "why do i have to come" ask Jason watching Dick walk in the kitchen , "the girls would have drag you, second it will be fun and last you can get Bruce mad" said Dick putting his arm around Jason neck, He had Jason hoodie and some black rip jeans while Jason had plain clothes. "but that mean i will have to tell Bruce and knowing him he will have so many question and i'm sure he will find out i'm red hood and tell me how bad it is to kill" said Jason gasping for air at the end , putting his arm around Dick waist pulling him on his laps kissing him. "well he doesn't know about us " said Dick kissing Jason cheek then getting up , He sigh but got up getting his jacket . They left for the manor hand in hand, when they got to the manor Tim was the one to open the door leading them into the living room where everyone was sitting in a circle "we are going to play truth or dare" said Tim sitting down next to Conner. They sat down between Tim and Steph waiting for what was going to happen, like always Bruce was complaining about how it was useless to play this game. "i will start" they heard Diana say. "for the one who doesn't know what this game is, it's were someone ask you truth or dare . Truth is you have to ask a question and a Dare you tell them something to do. And about patrol we send a group of 3 for 1 hour before changing for other people, the first 3 will be Flash, Green lantern and Stephanie oh and Damian will join you" she added. Bruce was looking at Jason before saying "you look like someone i know" Dick chuckle and Jason said "for sure you don't remember second Robin Jason Todd, oh i'm suppose to be dead? well it was a useless death Damian grandfather thought. got back by the lazure pit. and Fuck you" Dick whisper something to Jason to see him nodding with a smirk on his face before going silent. "we will talk later Jason" said Bruce turning back to looking at Diana who was looking around the room. "Roy True or Dare" said Diana turning her head to look at Roy. "Dare" said Roy looking at Jason. "i dare you to tell us the most embarrassing story that happend to you" she finally said. Roy sigh "why did this have to happen, Well so i won't say the time or i will die, it was a quiet night and i got back to the warehouse me and my team share and it was quiet so i went to watch some tv until i heard noise coming for Jason room, i got the his door i was about to knock but the noise stop, i open the door a little bit and i see.." Roy said but when he saw Jason saying he was dead Roy cough and continued "my turtle in Jason drawer and he had underwear on his head, i got to my turtle and took it off but Jason walk in on me with his underwear in my hand" it got some laugh but at least they didn't know the truth. "Jason True or Dare" said Roy. "Dare and make it fun" said Jason putting his hand on Dick tight without anyone noticing. "I dare you to kiss the person you like the most in this room" Roy finally said smirking, everyone was shock as Jason turn his head to Dick and did a quick kiss on his lips but it turn into them making out, Jason hands going down to Dick waist while he put his arms around Jason neck. "He said kiss not making out" said Tim laughing, "i need to talk to both of you later" they heard Bruce say while they pull from each other. Jason hand going back to where it was before. "Bruce True or Dare" said Jason, they could hear him sigh before saying "why did i accept this i didn't think that it would end up like this." he sigh again and said "Truth" like always Tim said "No fun in the Truth one" it left Jason thinking, he look at Dick who whisper something in Jason ears before he said "Bruce i saw you with Clark yesterday but not in a friend way more you in his arm you two laughing and blushing, and i heard a little bird telling me he think you two are dating is it true?" Bruce look at Clark then back to Jason then he just nodded. "i'm leaving for patrol" said Bruce getting up and he just left. Jason start laughing "then i'm going again , Dick truth or dare" he said. "Dare" said Dick. Jason whisper something in Dick ear. It had a silent before he said "Tim what should i make him do?" he look towards Tim. He whisper something in Jason ears and finishing out loud with "revenge from an other time" Jason was laughing but manage to say "i dare you that one of the girl have to give you a dress, you need to put it on for the rest of the day" "Tim why!?" said Dick getting up "i hate you guys" he added walk away with Barbara following. "you know Dick won't talk to us for a while" said Tim to Jason who was still laughing. "i know but he's cute when he's mad and he won't stay mad long" Jason said. After 5 minutes Dick come back into a short blue dress with Barbara behind him laughing her ass off, they took back their place. "Tim truth or dare" said Dick sitting down. Tim stop laughing and said "i know you want to get revenge but still Dare" Dick thought for second but said "i dare you to kiss Conner" Tim face went all red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was dying writing this and i'm sorry it took time it's just it took long to make the chapter and i was busy. so i'm going to make in two part

**Author's Note:**

> i'M IN lOvE with this ship :)))) and i will add the other ship in the next chapter but i will try uploading a chapter a day until it's done. but for now this is it see you in the next chapter! :)))


End file.
